The present invention relates to a binding apparatus, and more particularly, it relates to a binding apparatus for binding papers formed with images in and discharged from an image forming apparatus.
Binding apparatuses for binding bundles of a plurality of papers discharged from an image forming apparatus such as a copying machine, a printer or a facsimile include an apparatus having a plurality of trays for successively loading bundles of papers to be staled on the trays and stapling the bundles and an apparatus successively storing sheets in a single tray, stapling the sheets and thereafter feeding bundles of the stapled sheets for successively storing the bundles in another tray.
Japanese Patent Publication No. 8-9451 (Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 1-313261) discloses an apparatus discharging papers to extend over two trays, registering and stapling the papers and thereafter extruding bundles of the stapled papers into the upstream tray for successively storing the same.
The apparatus having a plurality of trays for successively loading bundles of papers to be stapled in the trays and stapling the bundles is complicated in structure and increased in cost due to the large number of trays, and the number of the bundles of sheets processible by this apparatus is disadvantageously restricted to the number of the trays.
The apparatus successively storing sheets in a single tray, stapling the sheets and thereafter feeding bundles of the stapled sheets for successively storing the bundles in another tray requires a mechanism for feeding the bundles of the stapled sheets in addition to the tray for stapling the sheets and the tray for storing the bundles of the sheets, and hence this apparatus is extremely increased in size to require a remarkably high cost.
While the apparatus discharging papers to extend over two trays, registering and stapling the papers and thereafter extruding bundles of the stapled papers into the upstream tray for successively storing the same can be relatively miniaturized, a complicated mechanism is required for extruding the bundles of sheets into the upstream tray.
The present invention has been proposed in consideration of the aforementioned circumstances, and an object thereof is to provide a miniature binding apparatus which can staple a bundle of papers with a simple structure.
The binding apparatus according to the present invention comprises first discharge means for discharging a single or plurality of first papers, positioning means for stopping the single or plurality of first papers and a second paper on a specified position and positioning the single or plurality of first papers and the second paper, binding means for binding the single or plurality of first papers and the second paper as positioned, second discharge means located under the first discharge means for discharging the second paper and thereafter pressing the second paper against the positioning means while pressing the single or plurality of first papers discharged by the first discharge means against the positioning means and discharging the single or plurality of first papers and the second paper after the single or plurality of first papers and the second paper are bound by the binding means, and switching means for switching a path for feeding the single or plurality of first papers or the second paper toward either the first discharge means or the second discharge means.
In the binding apparatus according to the present invention, the first discharge means discharges a single or plurality of first papers, the positioning means stops the single or plurality of first papers and a second paper on a specified position and positions the single or plurality of first papers and the second paper, the binding means binds the single or plurality of first papers and the second paper as positioned, the second discharge means is located under the first discharge means for discharging the second paper and thereafter pressing the second paper against the positioning means while pressing the single or plurality of first papers discharged by the first discharge means against the positioning means and discharging the single or plurality of first papers and the second paper after the single or plurality of first papers and the second paper are bound by the binding means, and the switching means switches a path for feeding the single or plurality of first papers or the second paper toward either the first discharge means or the second discharge means.